Rough Love
by jsalomaki
Summary: Elizabeth cant stand Guy, but her attraction for him shows otherwise. Will a relationship form? Or will their "unique" personalities get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

I watched Sir Guy of Gisborne almost daily. I watched as he brooded and basked in his pride. He walked around the castle as if he was the best in the land. Well i disagree. The sheriff had started to think of me as the best. I am the only woman who had skills with a bow almost as good as robin hood, and as good with a sword as any army man. I gained his honor over time, and in that time i have shown several men i was not to be under estimated. Of course, Sir Guy had thought differently. He thought a woman wasn't meant to be tough. However, he was impressed, and with time, he'd know how strong i really am.

The sheriff told me the Sir Guy of Gisborne has been missing, surely captured by someone on the way back from, well, wherever it was he went. So i went to go after him. I saw a group of men around a fire, Guy was tied to a tree, writhing around trying to break free. How pathetic.  
"Oi! You're surrounded! Release him!" I yelled from above them. The men looked up at me and laughed. Sir Guy stopped writhing and looked up at me. I walked down towards them.  
"You & whose army lady?" one of the men sneered.  
"Why, the sheriffs of course." i smirked as several knights rode in and surrounded the men.  
"Take these men to the sheriff! - Leave him! I'll deal with him." i sneered drew my sword and pointed it at Sir Guy as one of the knights walked towards him. He glared at me. I watched as they all left. I walked slowly towards Sir Guy. It was time for him to learn his place.  
"Well well well, Look what has become of the great sir Guy of Gisborne." I growled as i knelt down by him.  
"What do you want from me?" His eyes bore into mine. What did i really want from him? I wanted him to fear me, but love me, not be able to stand being around me, but want me more than anything.  
"I do not know." i whispered as i looked away.  
"Look at me... Elizabeth." he whispered my name. My face grew hot as i looked back at him. He stared at me as if he were looking into my very soul. I suddenly wasn't in control of my emotions, or body. I straddled Guy and leaned in close to him, He stared at me, surprised at first, but then lustfully. I placed a hand on his chest to keep my balance, then ran my other hand through his dark hair. It was softer than i had imagined. My forehead was pressed against his. I closed my eyes taking in every feeling. I felt my lips meet his and my world had changed. I grabbed a handful of his hair roughly. My thoughts uncontrollable. I wanted this man more than anything. He growled and bit my lower lip when his lips crashed against mine again. His tongue exploring my mouth. I moaned.  
"Lady Elizabeth, unbind my hands and i can show you so much more." he said seductively in my ear. His breath hot on my neck.

I unbound Guy's hands and he grabbed me around the waist and pushed me against the tree he was bound to. He pressed his body against mine. I could feel his arousal against my waist. I bit my lower lip.  
"Feel what you do to me Elizabeth." He whispered in my ear. Was i really about to let this man think i was interested in sleeping with him? Not today. I grabbed my sword which i had leaned against the tree before and put it between the little gap we had, i pressed it lightly against me.  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Do you really think you can win me over so easy?" I muttered. As he backed away and i walked around him out of the cloud of lust.  
"I thought we were doing so well." He sneered. I smirked. I turned away and started heading back to the palace. Guy mounted a horse and rode up behind me, he held out his hand.  
"It's an awful long walk back to the palace." I looked up at him. He was smirking again. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned in close to his back  
"I'm not finished with you yet." I whispered in his ear.  
"Nor am i finished with you." He muttered back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the castle the sheirrif, Guy & I ate in silence.  
"How did you get captured Sir Guy?" The sherriff asked amusingly.  
"I do not know Sir. Robin Hood is full of surprises." I was right, i knew one of the men looked familiar.  
"People say you're as good with a bow as Robin Hood is my dear." the sherriff said to me.  
"I would be very curious to see a match between us." I muttered. The sherriff laughed, and so did Sir Guy.  
"You? Against him? Then what would happen if he were to be better than you? What then would people think of you?" Sir Guy laughed. I glared at him.  
"That is no laughing matter!" The sherriff growled. Sir Guy rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"You have a reputation to keep, i do want you to show Robin Hood there is another just as good as him, but not publicly." The sherriff said.  
"Of course My Lord. Please excuse me." I got up and left the dining room. I wandered to an abandoned room where i felt comfortable sparing against complicated riggs that imitated a person fighting you.  
"There's no sense fighting against something that never intends to hurt you." I heard someone say from the doorway. Guy walked towards me, sword drawn.  
"Get away from me." I drew my sword.  
"I'm curious to know how good at sword fighting you really are." He swung at me and i blocked it. Our swords meeting between each other forming an X. Our faces close to each others in between the blades.  
"I'm better than you think." I placed one hand on the side of the blade to gain more pressure against his and pushed him so hard back he fell on the ground. His sword fell away from him. Yeah, he wasn't ready for that. I threw my sword down and knelt down by him.  
He grabbed my hands and pulled me down close to him, my body against his, my hands against his chest bound together my his hands, my face close to his.  
"What do you want from me?" I growled.  
"I do not know." He smirked. My lips crashed against his. He let go of my hands and grabbed my legs to wrap them around him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit his lower lip when his lips parted i explored his mouth with my tongue. I could feel his body grow tense beneath me.  
"My Lord.." Someone said from the doorway. I got up fast and picked up my sword. It was only Guy's manservant. I rolled my eyes. Guy got up from the floor, grabbed his sword and followed him outside.  
"Guy!" I ran to the door, he turned and walked over to me. I grabbed his face and kissed him, he was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly. His forehead pressed against mine and he smiled.


	3. FOR THE REVIEWERS & THE FOLLOWERS

**REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! PLEASE HELP! I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK! MESSAGE ME IDEAS SO WE CAN WORK TOGETHER TO GET THIS STORY GOING! **

**THANK YOU **


End file.
